February Hunger Games (Continued(
by EmberLex
Summary: These games are in full swing! How will your tribute fair?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm Lex and I have adopted this story from Dani,and I really hope Y'all are reading this. The First four chapters where all her, but after that it becomes my writing. I hope you all enjoy!**

Cecelia, District 8 Victor and Mentor sat on the stage for the reaping. His name was Finnigan O'Hare. He'd been escort for the past eleven years.

"Happy Hunger Games," he said. "And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, as usual, we'll start with Ladies first."

He walked over to the clear, glass ball containing over a thousand slips of paper, all sealed shut. He reached in the bowl, rummages through a bit, before grasping onto one particular slip. He walked back to the microphone.

"Thalia Pertshire!"

A girl from the fourteen's section walked towards the stage. She walked slowly, as if she could delay this moment until the world ended.

Cecelia felt awful for the girl, as she did for all of her tributes.

"Luke Geraldi!" A boy, from the sixteen section walks forward cautiously, as if the world would explode with one false move.

The two of them, from what Cecelia could see, were polar opposites. This would certainly be an interesting year if this keeps up.

Eric of District 5 sat across from his two tributes at the large table. The escort, Carly, sat next to him, smiling warmly at the pair. Stark Camille, the boy, was scrawny and pale. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and his whole profile screamed 'I'm a weakling! Come and kill me!" You're dead, kid.

The girl, Lunar Sterling, on the other hand, looked decently fed. She had a slim build with some muscle. She had a shot at it.

"What can you do?" He asked her, but Stark answered instead.

"I can find food."

"Obviously not." Eric muttered. Lunar suppressed a smile

"I can climb and fight."

"What weapons?"

"I bet you'll find out during the Games, now won't you?"

Jared, mentor of District 9 sat with his tributes watching the reaping

District 1

Rarity Raven, Age 16, Cocky, Volunteer, Career.

Iron Rhoades, age 17, Volunteer, Career

District 2

Carolina Hills, age 16, peaceful-looking, Volunteer, Career

Adidas Velde (AN: IDK what's up with the name. LOL.) age 18, tough, volunteer, Career

District 3

Adair Oakley, age 16, tough, reaped

Rathen Storm, age 16, sly, reaped

District 4

Shelby White, age 16, Stony, volunteer, Career

Jackson Brown, age 18, pretty chill (AN: the creator of this tribute told me to think of Finnick Odair on a lesser scale, if that helps.) Volunteer, Career

District 5

Lunar Sterling, age 15, fierce, reaped

Stark Camille, age 15, reaped

District 6

Jaydin Sol, age 14, shy, reaped

Apollo Vlad, age 13, reaped

District 7

Xylia Rae Blue, age 17, sarcastic, reaped

Seth Kirin, age 18, reaped

District 8

Thalia Pertshire, age 14, sassy, reaped

Luke Geraldi, age 16, reaped

District 9

Shai Norson, age 16, small, reaped

Jules Johnson, age 14, stony, reaped

District 10

Isabel France, age 15, tries and fails to hide her fear, reaped

Caleb Thomas, age 17, reaped

District 11

Lyra Renaissance, age 17, friendly, reaped

Austin Brown, age 18, likeable, reaped

District 12

Amelia Green, age 12, shy, reaped

Christian Fielder, age 14, quiet, reaped

Jared grinned at his two tributes.

"Good job, guys. Neither of you looked scared to death."

"Yeah. Whatever you say." Said Jules. He began to stomp away to his room

"Jules!" Someone snapped. He turned and saw Shai glaring at him.

"Be nice to your mentor. One mistake could cost you your life." Suddenly she grinned. "Have a nice rest. I'll see you in the morning bright and early!"

Jules rolled his eyes and walked away.

Yay! Apologies for the short chapter, but these first few will be short. So next chapter is chariots, training and training scores, so sometime this week I'll send out your interview questions, hopefully. You have to get back to me before chapter 3 is released. Last month, someone seemed to think they could do it after the interviews (?) Not sure why they thought that.

If you want to get in touch with your tribute partner, let me know and I'll tell you which user it is. Don't try to just take it off of the reviews, as most of those Districts were changed.

Shout-out to:

District5Ravenclaw, SparrowBirdEliza, JustAPersonReading, MyWayOrTheHighwayHun, mourneroffictionaldeaths, AJAJ, TheNamelessFangirl, Swoozelzz, SilverStormX, WhenTheStarlightShines, JStar14H,


	2. Chapter 2

The chariot track

Carolina Hills and Adidas Velde sat in their Chariot as they waited for the opening ceremonies to begin. Their stylists had dressed them in gold armor, so not the worst costume.

"Are you going to join the careers?" Adidas asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yes." Carolina said, clipping her words. She didn't want to talk to Adidas. Just then, the boy from District 4, Jackson Brown came up behind her.

"Nice hair. It's fitting." He said. Carolina's hair was in a side braid, with blue and purple flowers woven into it.

"Nice costume. It's fitting."

Jackson rolled his eyes. His stylist had managed to get him to dress as a merman.

"Hey, it's better than a fish. But what're you going to do with the fishing district? The other career districts always have much better costumes."

Carolina snickered. "The other Districts have better costumes. Except maybe 9 and 12. And the District 10 cowboy thing is getting pretty old."

"Thanks for rubbing it in." Jackson grinned.

"Come on, Jackson! They're getting ready to start!" Shelby, Jackson's district partner called from the District 4 chariot. Jackson rolled his eyes again and left to go back to his chariot.

Day 1 of training; District 6 floor

"Alright, you two." Eva, District 6 mentor began. "I need you to listen to everything I say. Apollo: you look strong. You need to show off your skills, impress the Careers. Jaydin: you're small and young. You need to hide your skills. Stick to survival stations. This way, you'll both surprise the other tributes as well as the gamemakers." Both tributes nodded and walked to the elevator, with Latvia, the escort, leading them.

At the training center, the careers were showing off, no surprise there, and the tributes of the outlier districts mostly stuck to the survival skills, with the exception of Apollo and a few others.

Day 4 of training: training scores are released. District 7 floor

Blight sat with his two tributes on the couch, along with the escort. Caesar Flickerman came on screen and began announcing the scores.

District 1

Rarity Raven - 8

Iron Rhoads - 8

District 2

Carolina Hills - 10

Adidas Velde - 9

District 3

Adair Oakley - 5

Rathen Storm - 7

District 4

Shelby White - 9

Jackson Brown - 10

District 5

Lunar Sterling - 7

Stark Camile - 5

District 6

Jaydin Sol - 8

Apollo Vlad - 6

District 7

Xylia Rae Blue - 8

Seth Korin - 4

District 8

Thalia Pertshire - 9

Luke Geraldi - 7

District 9

Shai Norson - 7

Jules Johnson - 7

District 10

Isabel France - 7

Caleb Thomas - 3

District 11

Lyra Renaissance - 8

Austin Brown - 8

District 12

Amelia Green - 7

Christian Fielder - 6

Blight grinned at his tributes.

"Great job, you two." Xylia smiled back at him, but Seth glared.

"You mean good job to her. She got an eight. I got a three."

"Sure. Good job, Xylia. Here's the deal: watch out for the careers, obviously, but also Jaydin Sol from 6, Thalia Pertshire from 8, Austin and Lyra from 11. They all got pretty good scores, but watch out for the people who scored sevens. They could be pretty tough too. You have to be prepared for anything.  
"


	3. Chapter 3

Carolina Hills of District 2!" Caesar yelled, calling for the girl from District 2 to come up. She was in a yellow dress with leather gladiator sandals. Her hair was in a braid, pinned up with purple flowers.

"So, Carolina, could you tell us a little bit about your family?" Caesar asked after the crowd settled.

"Well Caesar, I have a 20 year old older brother-Colt-that's very protective of me, and actually taught me how to fight hand to hand combat. When I was 8, my father-Grexic- wanted me to be the best of the best and bring pride to his family. He's a hard man to please and is very strict. My mother-Isabella-is a gentle and understanding person that balances my father. My mother always makes sure that we know we're loved." Carolina answers, smiling slightly. Her strategy is angelic.

"Sounds wonderful. I'm sure you have a boyfriend, too, right?"

"No because I spent all my time in the Academy and school, but I would have loved to have experienced what falling in love felt like. Too bad I won't get the chance unless I win. If I win, then I'll be able to do whatever I please with I love life."

"Ah. Well, if you when then I'm sure you'll get whoever you want." Caesar offered her a smile. "And I'm sure we're dying to know how you got your score of ten, the highest score this time around!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Carolina winked at the audience.

"That was Carolina Hills of District 2!"

"Shelby White, District 4." Caesar introduced the girl to the crowd.

"Thank you, Caesar."

"Could you tell us a little bit about your family, Shelby?"

"My family's amazing. They're awesome." Shelby gushed slightly, coming off as nice, but reserved.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I do not."

"Okay then. How did you get your training score? A nine!"

"We all have our secrets, Caesar."

Caesar laughed and dismissed Shelby, welcoming Jackson Brown at the same time.

"Jackson, I must know: how is Finnick as a mentor, since this is his first year out of mentor training?" Caesar asked.

"Finnick is an amazing mentor. Really helpful, even though I'm older." Jackson replied. He was going for sexy and flirtatious. No one was surprised, given that his mentor was the Finnick Odair.

"Do you have a girlfriend? You must. How could anyone turn you down?"

"Can I trust you with a secret? I'm single." He smirked. "Is anyone interested?"

Several girls in the audience screamed "I volunteer!"

When Caesar asks about his score, he simply replies

"I can't talk about it. I just showed them what I had to."

"So, Lunar (Girl from 5) can you tell us about your family?" Caesar asked after dismissing District 4.

"I have 2 other sisters named Evie and Sierra, and both my parents are all alive. No dead family besides great grand blanks." Lunar replied rather bluntly. She was going for reserved, with a ride edge.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh no."

"Is that all your going to say?" Caesar asked, rather confused.

"Yup. That's all you're getting."

"Moving on then… do you think you can win this?"

"I probably have a small chance."

"Jadin, do you think you can win?" Caesar asked enthusiastically. Jason was from District 6

"Yes."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
" Yes, a very sweet guy named James, who is fourteen."

"How did you get your private gamemakers score?"  
"I took a liking to a knife."

She was shy and sweet.

"Xylia Rae Blue!" Caesar welcomed the District 7 girl.

"Xylia, how did you get your training score?"

"Well... I Just showed them what I can do." She said with a smile and a shrug.  
"Can you tell us about your family?"

" Well, there's me my parents and My twin brother Xaran," she laughed. " some of the stuff we'd do. One time, we actually got kicked out of school for the day."

Caesar laughed with her. "What about a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Uhh no.. I've never really you know.. thought it to be important, and honestly I think I scare most of them off!"

Caesar laughed again and she left.

"Please welcome Thalia Pertshire or District 8.

"Do you think you can win, even with being so much younger than the rest of the tributes?" Caesar asked the fourteen-year-old.

"Well, of course I think I can win. I'm quick, good with a knife, and I got a great training score. I'm prepared and ready to go. I also do kind of want to go home. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys here, but I'm getting a little homesick." She said, offering a sad smile.

"What about your training score? A nine is amazing for someone your age."  
"I think my nine probably came from impressing the Gamemakers. I threw the knives, I hit the targets, bing bang boom, you've got yourself a nine!" The audience hopefully laughed "Yeah, I basically showed them my skills and they thought I did good."  
"tell us about your family?"

"Back in District 8, I've got my older sister and my mother. My-my father. Sorry." Thalia cried a little as caesar clasped her hand. "He died while at work in District 8. I loved him so much and I'm prepared to make him proud."

"Do you think you can win?" Caesar asked Shai Norsson of District 9.

"Maybe. I can hide, and I'm smart."

"What about your family?" He asked.  
"My mom is my best friend. I love her more than anyone." Caesar frowned. She didn't say anything about the rest of her family. It must be sensitive.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No."

"That was Shai Norsson of District 9. Here's Jules Johnson."

Shai's counterpart walked onto the stage as she left.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Jules?"

"Yes, a beautiful blonde girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes called Sarah." Jules answered with a smile.

"What about your family?"  
"I was orphaned when I was 2. I've lived on the streets until I was 13 and met Sarah. Sarah took me in and I've lived with her ever since. Her parents are named Amanda and Bob and are very nice to me. They're like my second family."

"Do you think you can win?"  
"Yes."

"Do you think you can win, Lyra?" Caesar asked the District 11 girl.

"Honestly... I don't know, it's not the kind of thing you know right away, but I think I got a shot."  
"Can you tell us a little about your family?"

"I have four year old Twins for siblings, there's RIchie, and Aria, and the terrible two they make! All the stuff they'll get into, when there older..,"  
"How has Seeder been as a mentor this year?"

"Seeder has been extremely helpful in every way. I'm very lucky that she chose to work with me. And I am truly grateful for her help, and if I make it out of there, well she'll be mentoring me on mentoring.. my god that sounds weird."

"Amelia, do you think you can win, even though you're the youngest tribute this year?" Amelia Green, twelve year old from District 12.

"I mean, maybe, I mean, I have a secret skill, so, maybe."

"How did you get your seven? That's a great score for a twelve year old from District 12."  
"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you but like I said before I have a secret skill."  
"Can you tell us about your family?"

"Well, my dad died when I was little, but I have my mom and my little brother. My brother is six years old and I love him more than anyone else in the world. I just hope I can go home to see him. I miss him already and he would be devastated if I didn't come home and, and, and I just want to see him again."  
She began to cry. Caesar comforted her as he also called on Christian Fielder, the last tribute of the night.

"Tell us about your family"

"I'm the oldest of three children. There's my other two brother's Thomas (9) and Hudson (6). My father works hard in the mines for his family and my mother owns an apothecary store and is also a healer. We're not too bad off, we're better off than some of the poor people. My father (Ash) taught him about being kind and giving. Whereas my mother (Grace) taught me that strength wasn't all that important, but rather being smart is."  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, but I do have a crush."  
"How'd you get your training score"

"I showed off what my mother taught him with healing. I know how to use a pick axe (like the ones in the mines) because of my father and used one of the axe's to show off some moves. Though I wasn't the best, I did hold my own against the dummies. Finally, I showed some knot tying skills and fire making skills." Christian said proudly.

Caesar signed off and the interviews ended.

4

Jackson Brown, District 4, ran forward as the cannon went off, signaling the beginning of the 67th annual Hunger Games. He flashed a grin to Carolina and tossed her a set of knives which were next to his trident. He saw the rest of the careers: Rarity and Iron, Adidas, and Shelby, who refused to be in the pack.

After the bloodbath, the cannons began. He counted eight, counting Iron and Adidas, who both died in the bloodbath. Iron Jules Johnson of District 9, and Adidas by Rarity, when they fought over a bow. Obviously, Rarity won.

The arena was a labyrinth. The tunnels were dark and full of twists and turns. The floor was dirt and so far there was no source of water. Then, they heard the scream. It sounded familiar.

"Shelby." Jackson whispered. The careers ran in the direction of the scream and saw Shelby, blood covering her face. She was definitely the source of the scream, but she had Luke Geraldi of District 8 pinned under her, a knife pressed to his throat.

"Shut up!" She hissed. "We'll get caught!" Luke gave a hollow laugh.

"Like it matters to me. I'm already dead."

"You're right." Shelby slit his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, Jackson saw Rarity aim an arrow at Shelby.

"Rarity, let her go." He said quietly. "Hey, Shell," he called to his District partner. "Did you find water?"

"There's a waterfall, about a mile from here. Left, left, right, left."

Jackson nodded. "Go, Shelby." He whisper-yelled. "Go, get outta here. I can't kill my district partner." Shelby made no move. "Go!" Jackson yelled at her. It finally seemed to register that he was letting her go and she gathered her stuff and ran. Jackson turned to Carolina and Rarity.

"Let's go find the water."

They found the waterfall and were laying by it when the anthem began. The tributes were projected on the ceiling of the cave.

District 1

Iron Rhoades

District 2

Adidas Velde

District 3

Adair Oakley

District 5

Stark Camille

District 6

Apollo Vlad

District 7

Seth Korin

District 8

Luke Geraldi

District 9

Jules Johnson

District 10

Caleb Thomas

And that was all. Rarity took first watch and Carolina and Jackson dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

In the name of-" Austin began as he looked around wildly for Lyra. " Lyra!" He called, looking around, had the stupid girl gotten herself killed already?"

" What?!" Came a whisper from above him, and Austin looked up to see his ally on a rock. above him.

" Lyra I swear-"

" Blah Blah Blah." She responded but stopped as she heard a noise. " Get up!" She hissed grabbing Austin's hand and pulling him upward.

" Who should we head for first?" Lunar's voice filtered through the haze of the tunnel.

" Water." Rather replied. " But, We need to be careful, who knows the alliances that have been made.

" True. Perhaps the Careers should be our first target?"

Lyra looked at Austin, her face unreadable, she's thinking. Austin thought.

" Why me? I'll stay with the stuff!" Another voice yelled further down. Lunar and Rather's heads snapped in that direction, revealing Jackson and Rarity.

They soon spotted the others, sadistic grins coming on all four's faces.

" Hello there." Rarity said, Lunar didn't waste his time on pleasantries, he simply attacked. Taking a knife towards Rarity's throat. She quickly fought

Back, and the four began the first skirmish of the games. They did this for a while, and no pair seemed to be on top, until, Lunar came after Jackson with a deadly head retreats.

She the returned in screams. For the tunnels they were trapped in flooded, with paranah infested water. Rarity and Lunar escaped, but the unconscious Jackson isn't as lucky. The paranahs slowly tear apart his flesh bit by bit the sound, a sickening tear. Austin and Lyra watch in horror. The beast's eyes find another target, Rathen, whom is desperately trying to escape. It doesn't work. He is eaten alive, the swarm taking him under. Two cannon shots echo in the district eleven Tributes ears. They are stuck there for the night. Screams replaying in their heads, the stench of blood thick in the air

Meanwhile, Shai Norson is also on a rock, trying to find a way out. She had looked almost everywhere, then it hits her. Taking a sharp rock, she pushes upward, again and again, until water begins to pour down upon her. Shai grabbed the edge of the hole, and climbed up, swimming away from the whirlpool she created.

Head bobbing on the surface of the clean water, she looked around, seeing water, and scattered islands in close proximity. The water seemed safe, she simply feared what was on land.

_I hate the hunger games._ She thought.

**The dead tributes face's are projected in the sky: **

**Rathen Storm, D3 **

**Jackson Brown, D4**

**Amelia Green, D12**

_You would have thought the flood would take more,_ Shai mused. She was slightly remorseful at the death of 12's youngest, but it was the hunger games. Many would die.

It was the game they had to play.


End file.
